


The Time Travelling Wife

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Non-Chronological, Non-Linear Narrative, RipFic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Rip sighed as he explained to the Legends, “At some point in the future, Gideon becomes human. And she has a terrible, inexplicable tendency to time travel without notice. She tends to bounce around at different points in my life, hard to keep track of sometimes really. But it is what it is. I’m surprised this is the first you’ve seen her actually.” These visits were a common part of his life. Hardly the strangest thing that had happened to him.Inspired by The Time Traveler’s Wife





	The Time Travelling Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> This is literally just a bunch of non-chronological scenes put together with little plot written in the spur of the moment. And a lot of things are open to interpretation. But I’m still sorta proud of it, so I hope you enjoy!

Rip waited out in the hallway, the rest of the Legends were taking their time comforting Dr. Heywood after the loss of his grandfather. He had always felt a closeness to the JSA members, Henry in particular, but he didn’t want to intrude. He had already missed so much with the team. Instead, he waited in the hallway until they could leave NASA together. Now that they had another piece of the Spear, they had work to do.

Rip heard their chattering and straightened up, ready for whatever came next. He took one look at Nate and awkwardly cleared his throat, “I am sorry, Dr. Heywood. Your grandfather was a very good man.”

“Yeah, thanks man,” Nate answered dismissively as he kicked the ground. Ray and Amaya stood at his side; Amaya looking over him worriedly (she had lost a friend too) and Ray keeping a hand on his shoulder to center the man.

“Okay,” Sara called attention. She did that more often now. Rip supposed he should be happy that someone had taken charge of the ragtag Legends in his absence, even if it did rub him the wrong way that she was much better at it than he ever was. “We have another piece of the Spear, the Legion has the rest.”

“Rip, you worked with the Legion,” Jax started, then silently apologized at Rip’s unconscious flinch, “I mean, you could probably tell us where they’re hiding it. Right?” Rip nodded once.

“You know what, I’m not sure I’m feeling up to another adventure just now,” Nate sighed.

The group looked at him and Jax began to speak, “Come on, look I know this is hard but-”

“Ow!”

The Legends turned to the shout of pain and found a woman literally appearing out of thin air and falling to the floor. “What the hell?” Sara asked aloud, but Rip was already half way across the hall kneeling over her fallen body.

“Rip, what’s happening?” Ray asked as the Legends inched forward carefully. Rip made no response as he smoothed the woman’s long coffee coloured hair out of her face and ran his hands over her arms in an attempt to calm her down.

“Hey, hey,” Rip pacified, “Gideon, Gideon, you’re fine. I’m here.”

“Gideon?” the Legends chorused in surprise. That couldn’t be possible, Gideon was the AI of the ship. Jax watched how the woman’s grey eyes widened in panic, and how she hyperventilated. It was a far cry from how they had seen her in Rip’s mind. But there was no doubt about it, the woman was a spitting image. This was Gideon.

“Breathe,” Rip commanded, “Deep breaths. You have to calm down.”

He took her hands and counted as he breathed with her, and her breaths slowing eventually. Finally, she took one last breath and looked around her. From the Legends to Rip. Her hand came up to his cheek, stroking his beard, “Where am I, Captain?”

“1970,” Rip answered easily as he pulled her to her feet, “We’re currently locating the remaining pieces of the Spear of Destiny.”

“But that was-”

“Don’t tell me when it was for you,” Rip silenced her, “You’re from my personal future, Gideon. You can’t tell me.”

“Right,” Gideon sighed. She looked down, then around at the crowd again before her eyes stopped on Rip again, “I was on the Waverider and now I’m here.”

Rip looked her over, “This is your first time, isn’t it?”

Gideon’s eyes widened, “First time? You mean this is going to keep happening?”

“What is going to keep happening?” Jax interrupted.

“And perhaps we can also discuss the fact that Gideon is in fact human?” Martin added.

“And you apparently knew about this,” Sara crossed her arms as she glared at Rip. Nothing was making sense anymore.

“You did, didn’t you?” Gideon said softly as she turned to him, betrayal in her eyes, “All these years and you knew all about this. That this would happen. This isn’t your first time seeing me, is it?” The look Rip gave her was enough of an answer.

“Listen, no, please listen,” Rip stepped forward and took a grumbling Gideon into his arms, “I’m sorry. You know I would have told you if I could. But you’re the one that ordered me not to, and you’ve always been the smart one. Of course I would listen to you.”

“Oh very mature, Captain,” Gideon snorted, “Blaming it on me.”

“Hardly,” Rip retorted. He just knew at some point in the future she would forgive him. “But from my point of view we’ve already hashed this out. So it’s done.”

“Fine,” Gideon huffed. She ran a hand through her hair and pulled at the ends, “How do I get back?”

“Take a deep breath,” Rip said as he pulled a flask out of his coat, “Some spoilers for you, since you’re already angry with me, I suppose I need to do everything I can to get back on your good side.”

“You do,” Gideon said heatedly.

“You’ll get better at controlling it eventually. Not perfect, I don’t think. But you’ve also never told me. Until then,” Rip pressed the flask of whiskey into her hands, “Drink up. It’ll trigger the time travelling.”

Gideon eyed the flask warily, she didn’t approve of his alcohol coping mechanisms. But at this point she was desperate. She was currently dressed in pajamas in the middle of the NASA headquarters in 1970. She had to get back to her time. And then she could happily yell at him there. Gideon grabbed the flask and took a few gulps, wincing as the drink burned her throat. The world felt uneven.

“Easy,” Rip reached out to steady her. Gideon tried to look at his face, but couldn’t focus on it. She groaned as she felt her stomach swoop, trying to say her Captain’s name as the lightheadedness overtook her. Then she felt it. The strange sensation of a string pulling at her stomach, her bones getting lighter and lighter. And she was gone.

Rip sighed as he picked up the dropped flask from the floor and tucked it into his coat again. He looked over at the Legends once, all of them wearing looks ranging from confusion to anger.

“You going to explain what the hell that was?” Sara demanded.

Rip sighed as he explained to the Legends, “At some point in the future, Gideon becomes human. And she has a terrible, inexplicable tendency to time travel without notice. She tends to bounce around at different points in my life, hard to keep track of sometimes really. But it is what it is. I’m surprised this is the first you’ve seen her actually.” These visits were a common part of his life. Hardly the strangest thing that had happened to him.

“So we’re just supposed to accept that this is normal?” Jax asked incredulously.

“Yes. It would be much easier if you did actually,” Rip made to turn around then stopped and ordered the Legends, “And remember, not a word of this to our Gideon. It’s her future. You can’t tell her anything.”

* * *

 

1970 hadn’t been the first time Rip had met Gideon. It hadn’t even been when he had first been assigned the Waverider. No the first time (that he remembers) was when he was ten and still living with his mother at the Refuge. When he had still been Michael.

He had been playing in the field and avoiding his ‘siblings’ as he always did. He still wasn’t sure if he liked this place and tended to hoard his food like he always had on the streets a few years ago. Stealing was a way of life for him. He was finally settling down to eat his latest stash of sugary treats (Mother had just made freshly baked cookies for them and he took an entire tray load) when he heard the rustling in the bushes.

“Who’s there?” he yelled, “Bonnie if that’s you then I’m telling Mother! You’re not supposed to be scaring people!” There was no response so he took the pocketknife he had (the only one Mother hadn’t yet confiscated) and threw it towards the source of the noise.

“Hey! Didn’t your Mother ever tell you to not throw sharp objects at people?” a stern voice scolded him. A woman appeared out of the bushes, leaves in her hair, holding the tiny knife by its end, clearly unimpressed with the young boy’s actions. “Honestly Michael, you would think you know better by now.”

“Why do you know my name?” Michael narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the woman. The Time Masters had always said their identities were to be a secret. It was why they would be picking new names in a few more months.

“Because I know you,” she answered serenely, “Or rather, I know who you will be.” She circled around him, looking at him in wonder. Michael had the same look in his eyes when he first saw the refuge. “You’re so young,” she laughed as she bent down in front of him getting to eye level. She looked at the tray of cookies next to him and scolded lightly, “You should really stop stealing those. Mary will give them to you if you just ask. She loves you.” Still, she helped herself to biscuit.

“You’re from my future,” Michael gasped, “But you’re not supposed to! You’re not supposed to interfere with past personal events. It’s rule one of time travel – the teachers said so!”

“My, someone likes the rules, now don’t they?” she commented lightly, “I’m afraid I don’t have a choice. I’ve always been like this, for as long as I’ve been human. I tend to end up in events or with people important to me.”

“So, I’m important to you?” Michael frowned.

“Extremely,” she smiled, “You’re my favourite person, Captain.”

Michael’s eyes widened. Captain. It was the dream of all the students, to one day be a Time Master and be Captain to your own timeship. “I’m going to be a Captain,” he breathed. Then he frowned, “But Time Masters work alone.”

Her face dropped at that, “It’s complicated. But Time Masters don’t always work alone, you even – sorry, I shouldn’t say. But I’m your partner.”

“What’s your name?”

“Gideon,” she answered, “My name is Gideon.”

“When do we meet?” he asked eagerly.

Gideon shook her head, “I can’t answer that. It’s your future. I’m afraid I’ve already said too much.” But she knew what she would reveal at this first meeting, so she did. Time travel always got complicated when time loops were involved. Then she felt the string tugging on her. “Oh, I think I’m going now.”

“But you can’t-” Michael reached out. He had so many questions! What was his ship like? Was he a good Captain? When did he become Captain? How many Time Pirates did he catch? What name did he pick?

“Don’t worry,” Gideon mollified, “This won’t be the last time you see me. I’ll be back a lot. In fact, if this is the first time you met me, you’ll see me again in three weeks on Wednesday.”

“Promise?” he pleaded. He liked her better than his other siblings and playmates.

“Always.”

And then she disappeared, like she was ripped out of time, and Michael was left alone in the field again. He sighed and picked up the knife and the tray, deciding it was time to go back inside anyways.

(“You threw a knife at me!” Gideon berated as she appeared and collapsed into the bed next to him. Rip groaned, half asleep and pulled her arm around him, happily nestling against her.

“I did not,” he argued tiredly, “When?”

“You were ten, you missed though. But I could have gotten hurt.”

“You were a strange woman in the bushes, it was self-defense.”

“I suppose I should be grateful your marksmanship has improved over the years,” Gideon teased. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, “You were so cute.”

“I still am!”

“Of course you are, Captain.”)

* * *

 

“Do you only ever visit me?” Rip asked Gideon as she browsed through the books he had. Mother always insisted on them being well read.

Gideon turned to face the teenager. He was going through his training, and would be a cadet soon. She had taken to giving him tips and pointers for his first flying lesson coming up; he needed them.

“Not always,” she admitted, “Sometimes I’ll see others who are close to me. Previous Captains, team members, Barry Allen. Hard to say really.”

“Oh,” Rip looked back at his book, clearly disappointed with this tidbit.

“Are you jealous?” Gideon teased, “That my life doesn’t revolve around you?” Rip shrugged in response, not answering. Ah, the surly teenage years. Not that it ended here. At least he wasn’t turning to alcohol to solve his problems. Yet.

“Oh come on, if it helps, I visit you the most. You know you’re my favourite.”

“I’m your Captain,” Rip said.

“You’re my friend,” Gideon responded tightly, “My Captain second, remember that young man.”

“How old are you really?”

“I don’t keep track,” Gideon shrugged, “Why, do I look old?” She watched as he blushed and looked back at his book.

“Mother wants to know if you’re staying for dinner this time,” he changed the subject.

“Thank Mary for me,” she answered. Mary always understood her non-linear life, and just how much they had to keep from Rip about his future. She was lucky she had never run into her Captain on one of his impromptu anachronistic visits. Gideon didn’t think she could handle two Captains at different ages. “Not sure if I will. You know I’m not good at controlling this.”

“You were last month,” Rip muttered.

“And one day I will be,” Gideon bantered back easily. Rip looked up and gave her an easy smile, which she happily returned. She loved getting to see the days when he was happy and carefree. As much as he could be, being raised by the Time Masters.

Rip put his book down and stared at her. It was strange seeing him caught in this awkward stage of child to man. It reminded her of when she first met him on the Waverider. Clean-shaven and somewhat baby-faced. He got up suddenly and pressed his lips against her cheek. Gideon touched her skin where he left the phantom kiss and stared at him questionably. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I – you’re my favourite too. And I’m glad I get to know you now, before I actually meet you, I mean,” he stuck his hands in his pockets awkwardly, looking anywhere but at her.

She reached out for him when she felt the tug, “Oh, I think I have to go now.”

“No, wait,” Rip’s eyes widened.

“I’ll be back,” Gideon promised as she always did, “I always am. Promise.”

(Gideon walked up behind Rip where he was taking care of the dishes for the Legends and wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing his cheek as she did so. He turned easily and raised an eyebrow at her.

Gideon shrugged, “I was merely reciprocating.”

“Ah,” Rip nodded in understanding, remembering his teenage years. He could still feel the blush from his actions then. Instead of acknowledging it, he did what he always did and teased her easily, “Well really, it’s about time.”)

* * *

 

“When do I meet you?”

Gideon and Mary both looked up from their conversation over tea at the young man, glaring crossly at Gideon.

“Now, Michael,” Mary admonished her son, “You know Gideon can’t tell you that.”

“That’s bollocks!”

“Michael!”

“You have been appearing at random times in my life all the time and I’m supposed to be alright with that?” Rip demanded.

“Well, obviously you’re not,” Gideon quipped as she put her tea and biscuits down.

“You keep secrets, all the time,” Rip sighed, “I’m getting sick of them.”

“I have to keep secrets. I’m from your future and it’s better if you don’t know. You’re not supposed to,” Gideon explained patiently. She looked down and played with the frayed edges of a cushion, “Besides, secrets are a way of the Time Master’s life, you’ll see. And you’ll keep many secrets from me as well.”

“But I tell you eventually,” Rip pointed out. Gideon looked up at that with a frown. He continued, “I have to, or you wouldn’t still be talking to me.”

“You do,” Gideon agreed, “But it takes a very long time.”

“Just give me something, please?” Rip begged, “You haven’t even explained how I’m your Captain. Time Masters work alone!” Gideon and Mary shared a look before Rip’s mother got up and exited the room. Gideon gestured to the arm of her chair and Rip complied and took a seat.

She placed a hand over his. Despite all the times they had met over the years, Gideon hardly ever made physical contact with him. When he had been younger, she had cooed over him. And as he had grown up, she simply treated him as an adult.

“It won’t be long now,” she confessed. Rip looked at her eyes; she was older than she had been the last few times she visited. Further along in their timestream. “Only a year or two-”

“That’s still a long time,” Rip pointed out with a laugh.

“Time is relative,” Gideon shrugged easily, “When you’ve existed for as long as I have, two years is nothing.”

“Have we known each other a significant amount of time?” Rip asked worriedly. Gideon never talked about her past or anything concerning their relationship, she kept him focused on his present. He worried that for everything she said, he was barely even a blip on her radar.

“Yes,” Gideon stated seriously, “You are extremely important to me. And we’ve known each other for ages. We’re…timeless.” Even more so now, with all the time travelling she did. Gideon sighed and decided to give him some more information; it was only fair after all. He didn’t know she had been an AI before, she didn’t want him to know and look down on her. But she could give him something.

“I can’t tell you how we meet, but…it won’t be what you expect,” Gideon told him, “And you can’t tell me that you knew me before. It will be in my future. You’ll understand when you meet me. Just, get the top marks so you get your pick of timeships, alright?”

“I beat just about everyone in class,” Rip rolled his eyes.

“Except for a certain Ms. Coburn, if I recall correctly,” Gideon teased him. Rip spluttered, feeling his cheeks heat up at her mention. Like he cared what she did! Gideon giggled and tucked her head against his shoulder, easy as ever.

“Is there anything else I should know?” Rip asked quietly, “Any other secrets you’re keeping from me? Big ones?”

“There are,” Gideon admitted. Miranda, Jonas, Savage. So many secrets and heartbreaks she could never tell him. And others she had yet to tell her own version. “And one day, I will tell you,” she promised and ordered herself. He deserved to know everything.

(One day came two hours later for her and half a lifetime later for Rip. He found her curled up in his reading chair, a book open in her lap. He sat on the arm and waited for her to explain her latest jaunt through time.

Gideon looked up at him with tears in her eyes, “You know I saw you when you were young. Your father was with you. And you ran off and he was trying to find you desperately. And I could have taken you to him or – or told him where you were. But I was gone and I didn’t get the chance and you lost your family.”

There was silence for a few moments before Rip finally wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Even if there had been something you could do, it would have changed everything for me. It’s better that you didn’t.”

Gideon just curled into him, pressing her face against his shirt, hot tears flowing freely. Rip shushed her and stroked her hair, and just listened to her breathe.)

* * *

 

Top marks, first in class (alright second, but Miranda had barely beat him) and he got his pick of timeships. Rip was well on his way to becoming the Captain Gideon had always told him he was. He stepped on board his third ship of the day, he kept looking for some sign. Something that told him picking this ship would one day lead him to Gideon. He couldn’t imagine being a Captain without his best friend.

He heard her before he understood fully what was happening.

“Welcome to the Waverider,” her voice resonated through the ship, “I am Gideon. Your Artificial Intelligence.”

Rip blinked at the hologram that appeared on the console. Blue and bald, nothing like the woman who had been visiting him for the last half of his life. Her voice was cheerful but impersonal. It certainly wasn’t what he had been expecting. He hadn’t seen Gideon in about five months, and every time he tried to prod her for information for their first meeting, she stayed tight lipped. Now he knew why. She hadn’t wanted him to know she had been an AI.

And what was worse is that Rip couldn’t tell her either. He was meant to keep this secret from someone he would be sharing the rest of his professional life with. But still, it was Gideon. Finally, their timestreams had caught up to each other. He couldn’t walk away from that.

“This is it,” he decided instantly.

Druce gave him a strange look, “You’ve barely even looked around the ship. And there are still quite a few more to go.”

Rip shook his head at his mentor, “No, this is the one. I know it. I just know.”

“Very well then, Lieutenant,” Druce agreed, “I will let the Council know that the Waverider is now yours.”

“Thank you,” Rip nodded. He shuffled slightly, “Do you think I could have some time alone with her – it, I meant it. The ship.”

“Alright then,” Druce raised an eyebrow but left him in peace. As soon as his mentor left, Rip slumped his shoulders, sighing in relief.

“So I suppose this means you’re staying?”

Rip looked back at the sharp tone in her voice. It was clear that she was annoyed, but it was also the first bit of emotion he had heard from her. So much like her human self.

“Yes, I am,” Rip cleared his throat, “I suppose this means you can call me Captain.”

“Your designation is Lieutenant,” Gideon replied flippantly, “It would be mistaken of me to give you a rank of distinction which you have clearly not yet earned.”

Rip frowned at her. He wasn’t used to this. Gideon had always been so happy to see him. He wasn’t sure he liked her tone of voice, the clear irritation with him when he hadn’t even done anything.

“I see,” he started slowly, “Well then I hope to earn that title in your esteem.” He had to.

Gideon was silent for a few moments before turning her avatar off. Her voice still surrounded him, “We’ll see. None of my previous pilots or Captains have ever lasted long. I doubt you will either.”

“I don’t scare as easily as others do,” Rip chuckled. He had gleaned from her before that she would be difficult to work with. That she had been with different Captains. But he had never imagined it on this intensity.

“So you’re insisting on becoming my Captain?” Gideon asked tiredly.

“No,” Rip shook his head, knowing she would see him. AIs always knew what happened on the ship, “I’m hoping to become your friend. Captain would be second.” He remembered one of his conversations from when he had been younger. He was Gideon’s friend first, her Captain second.

“We’ll just have to see,” Gideon responded. At least it wasn’t a no.

* * *

 

“Can I join you?” Rip asked the woman at the bar. He had seen her from across the saloon and it had taken a moment to place her. This was the first time he was seeing her on one of his missions.

Gideon looked him over and huffed, “If you must.”

Rip raised an eyebrow at her rudeness. He was used to it from the AI version, but not from her. He took a seat and ordered a whiskey before looking her over again, “Glad you were able to find clothes pertaining to the time period. I can’t say I find pink your colour though.”

Gideon glared at him, then at her southern belle dress, complete with an umbrella on the side. “Yes, well, when you time travel without notice you don’t have much of a choice. And it’s like you said, better to blend in. Besides, the store owner was easy enough to charm.”

“Did I say that? Good to know,” Rip remarked. He watched as Gideon rolled her eyes and looked back at her drink. “You’re angry with me,” he realized.

“Yes, I am,” she answered curtly.

“Well that’s not fair!” he argued, “I haven’t even done anything!”

“Other than lying to me for our entire partnership?” Gideon demanded, “You knew I would become human and you knew I had this time travelling problem. And you didn’t say anything!”

“Because you told me not to! And it’s not like you haven’t kept your own secrets!” Rip exploded at her. He huffed as he looked at his own drink, “As for partnership, I hardly see it.”

Gideon looked at him properly, “You’re angry with me?”

Rip shot her a look, “You locked me in my room. Again.”

Gideon giggled, “It’s early days for you, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Rip admitted, “You didn’t even tell me you were an AI. And now that I’ve met you, you can barely stand the sight of me. I was hoping you as a human would like me more, but alas. Apparently the fates have it out for me.”

“I like you just fine,” Gideon sighed, “I am simply upset with the fact that you were all lying and keeping secrets from me.”

“Who’s all of us?” Rip questioned. Gideon gave him a wary look that he sighed at, “So you get mad at me for keeping secrets because you told me to. And then keep your own?”

“I suppose it might be slightly hypocritical of me,” Gideon looked down at her drink.

“Only slightly,” Rip agreed humorously. He continued softly, “It’s still early days in our partnership linearly speaking. If – if you want me to tell you-”

“No,” Gideon stopped him. She sighed, “It’s early days for me as well, so to speak. I’ve barely been travelling long enough to handle this. And it’s hard to talk to you – my version of you – because for him – you – it’s already all happened. If I told you not to tell me, then there’s probably a good reason. I just have to live through it. First rule of time travel is not to interact with your personal past.”

“Which you break on a regular basis anyways,” Rip pointed out, “What are we going to do? Break time?”

Gideon shook her head, a slight smile playing on her lips as she sipped at her own glass of whiskey. “You told me that alcohol helps trigger the time travelling.”

“It does,” Rip confirmed. He had seen Gideon drink glass after glass of wine once, desperate to get back when she still didn’t have control over it. “You don’t talk about it much though. Sometimes you’ll have control and sometimes you won’t. You never mean to end up anywhere though. You say it just happens.”

“I was reading a book in bed and the next thing I know I’m next to a horse in the Old West,” Gideon told him, “So, Old West. This is Calvert?”

“Yes.”

Gideon hummed, “How’s Jonah?” Rip looked up at her in surprise. “My past,” she reminded him, “And I know the people who are important to you.”

“What, everyone?” Rip doubted.

“And how’s Miranda?” Gideon tossed nonchalantly. Rip looked down at his drink. He hadn’t thought about her in a while, he had grown used to this era. He knew he had to go back at some point, but he didn’t want to. Not just yet. Which of course had led to his latest argument with his Gideon.

Gideon reached out and touched his cheek, contemplating the scruff that was barely there. “You’re so young.”

Rip chuckled, “You used to say that when I was a kid.”

“I see you as a child as well?” Gideon’s eyes twinkled.

“Oops,” Rip dragged a hand over his face. He shouldn’t have said that.

“I’m not sure I want to meet you as a child. I’m well aware of your previous delinquent behavior.”

Rip winced, “I probably wasn’t the nicest when I first met you.”

“Nor was I when I first met you,” Gideon admitted, staring at her hands in her lap the entire time. “I’m sorry. But if it helps, I do come around. Just give me some time. I wasn’t used to having a Captain actually wanting me around. You were an exception.”

Rip sighed, “How much time?”

“Maybe until the end of this trip. But you have to trust me, meaning the me that’s yours – the one that’s in your timestream now,” Gideon sighed and shook her head. She looked at him intently, “A word of advice? Don’t fall victim to the time drift of this place. You have your life to live outside of it.”

Rip closed his eyes in defeat before opening them and looking at her again, “You already know what I do anyways.”

Gideon shrugged, “Time can change. I know what you chose then. I know that you have a life – someone waiting for you. Besides, you already know what I’m going to do. So it seems we’re even, Captain.” She turned back to the bar and downed the rest of her drink. She was getting tired of the technological dark ages.

“I miss you,” Rip confessed to her, “You’re my best friend. Not her. She barely tolerates me and, and I miss being called Captain.”

“Perhaps I spoiled you too much,” Gideon cupped his cheeks affectionately as he leaned forward towards her. She looked down as she continued quietly, “You just have to give me time. And we’ll get to this point. This isn’t easy for me either. Every time I disappear, I’m terrified of where I’ll end up. Of who I’ll end up with.”

“Don’t be,” Rip covered her hands with his own, “I’ll always be there.”

“I know, Captain,” Gideon leaned in and pressed her forehead to his. He missed this closeness, the affection in her voice rather than constant irritation. He breathed easily, taking in the familiar moniker he had gotten used to. He only had a second before he felt the emptiness in his arms and the coldness against his face.

Gideon was gone again. He looked around the saloon, but no one noticed anything amiss. So, he turned around and went back to his drink as he meant to.

* * *

 

She didn’t have long, she could already feel the tugging. But she had to stay. She always ended up in places that held significance to her. Or rather where people of significance to her were. Alright, anywhere that Rip was.

As best she could understand, she was some time in the late 20th century. Possibly the sixties or seventies. But they hardly ever travelled to that time period together. Gideon couldn’t recall any Time Master missions during this time. And if the Legends were here, she would know. They were hardly subtle.

She heard him before she saw him. The accent was all wrong. She missed the British tones and dry humor already. But still, this was something she hardly got to witness the first time. She watched Phil Gasmer as he yelled at his cast and crew for being unorganized. His beard and hair grown out, completely in disarray. His clothes still too big for him. She worried he didn’t eat enough without her to nag him. Gideon laughed to herself, recognizing the exasperated tones as the same one he used with the Legends from time to time.

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t like she could approach him since he had no idea who she was. Even if Gideon hadn’t been time travelling on her own. Phil Gasmer didn’t believe in time travel or Rip Hunter or the Legends. As far as he was concerned, they were all figments of his imagination.

And even if he did know, she was leaving. She had barely enough time to get herself a soft drink in this time period when she could feel it was time to leave. And who knew how long she would be gone for in her own time. Gideon looked forward to when she would have more control over these time powers. She had listen to various versions of Rip telling her it would be alright. She had let Jax and Ray poke and prod her, trying to get an answer. But so far there was none.

Phil looked over in her direction. She managed a brief smile before she blinked and she was back on the Waverider next to Zari. Gideon sighed and leaned back, regretting her missed opportunity as Zari comfortingly patted her arm.

(Phil looked over at the table again and blinked. He could have sworn there was a woman there a second ago. More than that, she looked exactly like the woman he had dreamed of. The one that always called him Captain. He shook his head. Clearly, the stress of his thesis movie was getting to him. And he probably should lay off the special brownies George kept making for him.)

* * *

 

Rip leaned against the sink and took a deep breath. He splashed water over his face, dried himself off and looked at himself in the mirror again. This was it. The happiest day of his life. He couldn’t believe he had actually made it here. That he and Miranda had done it. It was hardly fair to her, giving up her dream and settling down. Constantly waiting for him to return from his time travelling jaunts.

But she always insisted it was what she wanted. Rip supposed that was what love was. The giddy feeling that made you feel invincible. He knew he would do anything for Miranda as well. He would have even given up being a Time Master – he meant to! But like everything else, Miranda beat him to it. He nodded at his reflection, finally ready to go out there. It wasn’t that he had cold feet, but he could definitely feel the jitters from all the anticipation and excitement.

He turned around the exact moment Gideon came crashing into him.

Rip barely caught her as they both fell against the sinks. He laughed as he held her in his arms. Oh this was perfect! He was getting married and his best friend would be there to witness it all. She had been quite testy with him the past few days, insisting that she could perform the ceremony herself. Rip knew she meant well, but he couldn’t put Gideon in harm’s way so they were marrying at the court house. With Mother as witness, and now Gideon.

Gideon straightened herself up and brushed off her clothes. She took a look around the room and demanded, “Where are we? And when is it for you?”

“Men’s room of the courthouse. Where I’m getting married,” Rip gestured to his tux he had barely gotten in time for the occasion. Gideon looked at him, her mouth parting in a silent ‘oh’. Rip could see how her eyes teared up at the sight of him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong,” Gideon shook her head as she wiped her eyes. She cleared her throat, “Just, you’re getting married. I remember you talking about it. You were so happy, I – I always wanted to be a part of it. I was terribly jealous, thinking that the fact that I couldn’t take part in this momentous occasion meant that you didn’t – anyways. I’m happy.”

“What, that you weren’t important to me?” Rip raised an eyebrow at her. Gideon shrugged uncomfortably. Rip sighed and pulled her into a hug, “You’re my best friend. Always have been.”

“But I didn’t realize just how much at the time.”

“I know,” Rip agreed quietly as he let her go. He hated keeping secrets from her like this. He cleared his throat, “It’s all for the best I suppose. You’ve been driving me up the wall about not being able to be here today. Kept insisting you could perform the ceremony yourself.”

“I still can if you like!”

“Not necessary,” Rip shook his head, “Today, I just need you as my friend. Not an ordained minister.” Gideon smiled at the request. It was then that he took in the laugh lines on her face, the slight crinkle at the corners of her eyes. And the tired look in her eyes, tired but happy. He tilted his head, “This is the oldest I’ve seen you, I think.”

“Excuse me?” Gideon raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in annoyance.

“No, I just mean, you look tired. Not bad! Just tired,” Rip shrugged. It was strange to him. Gideon who had been so full of life every time he saw her since he was little. He always imagined her as some ageless being. But it was growing clear that she wasn’t.

Gideon sighed, “I suppose I am. But now is not the time to talk about that. You’re getting married and you know Miranda hates it when you’re late so-”

“Gideon,” Rip stopped her sharply, “There’s still time. And Miranda is the most understanding and patient woman in all of time. So, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m just exhausted from all the time travelling. I've been trying to stop,” Gideon admitted, “You’ve been trying to help. We’ve been coming up with concoction after concoction to stop it. Even if I can control it sometimes, it’s an inconvenience. I want to live life linearly now, like, like a proper human. And every single time we think we have the answer, it’s not right. And I time jump again. I’m just tired, Rip. That’s all.”

Rip gathered her in his arms and held her. It wasn’t often that she called him by his first name. He had realized it was something the older versions of her would do. And she hardly ever let her guard drop around him when he was younger at the Refuge. So for her to say it now, she must have been far past vulnerable.

“We’ll figure it out,” he murmured against her, “I promise.”

“I know,” she smiled as she pulled away and cradled his face, “Now then. Let’s get you married, Captain.”

* * *

 

Gideon decided she would give it a few more moments until the room stopped spinning. Then she would get up and take in her surroundings. As her head stopped spinning, she slowly sat up, realizing she had landed on a sofa this time. She was clearly in someone’s flat, but it was unrecognizable. She would guess it was Rip’s but there had been a few occasions where she had met a young Barry Allen instead. That had been quite the meeting indeed.

It was the crying that finally made her get up. She walked sluggishly, trying to get her bearings. Normally her little time jaunts (as Ray had taken to calling them) weren’t this bad. A few side effects, but nothing longstanding. She followed the wails into the back of the flat, into one of the rooms, where a woman was bouncing a rather fussy toddler on her hip.

“Hello Gideon.”

“Hello Miranda,” Gideon greeted in kind.

Miranda smiled at her and held out a bottle for Gideon to hold as she readjusted her grip on Jonas. She looked at her husband’s former (and current) AI, “Is this your first time here?”

“It is,” Gideon nodded, “I suppose that means I’ll be visiting again?”

“You know I’m not supposed to tell,” Miranda grinned, “Rip would have my head.”

“I highly doubt that,” Gideon rolled her eyes in return. Of the two of them, Miranda was definitely the one that was more headstrong. Which was saying something considering her Captain’s stubbornness.

“Fair point,” Miranda agreed, “I think he’s mostly scared of you, honestly.”

“As it should be.” Glad to see he knew how their partnership worked. She looked at Jonas in Miranda’s arms as she passed back the bottle, “How’s Jonas doing?”

“He’s coming off a fever so he’s been more fussy than usual,” Miranda sighed. She led them back out to the kitchen and set Jonas in his high chair, “He refuses to eat anything. But that’s too bad, because some solid food – even if it is the baby mush –  is going to make him better.”

“I remember he had quite an affinity for peanut butter at one time,” Gideon mused. She remembered how the young boy had gotten it all over her circuitry, resulting in an unexpected shutdown. Needless to say, she had not been amused like Rip had been.

“I’ll keep that in mind. How old is he anyways, from where you’re coming from?” Miranda wondered aloud.

Gideon could feel her heart stutter over the frivolous question. It was such an innocent question, but Miranda didn’t know the fate that awaited them. Rip had confided in her recently that he met Gideon once after losing his family. He warned her that he did not take it well, and apologized for his behavior then, which she still had yet to witness.

“You know I can’t say,” Gideon dismissed as she kept her eyes trained on Jonas babbling away and playing with his action figure.

“Of course not. Sometimes I think you have even more secrets than Rip does,” Miranda accused. Gideon blushed in response, she wasn’t exactly wrong. Miranda shook her head at her friend and offered, “You know you can hold him if you like?”

Gideon’s eyes widened, “Oh no, no. That’s not a good idea. What if I disappear while I’m holding him? It’s too dangerous, Miranda.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Miranda walked over, picked her son up from his seat, and placed him into Gideon’s arms. Gideon automatically curled her arms around the boy and held him so his head rested in the crook of her neck. She had watched her Captain do it many times before.

“You’re a natural,” Miranda complimented as she watched the other woman coo at Jonas. “I’ve never asked, do you have anyone for yourself?”

Gideon kept her eyes on Jonas as she answered, “Having a bad habit of time travelling isn’t exactly a desirable quality in a potential relationship as it turns out.”

“It has its ups and downs being with a time traveler I suppose,” Miranda shrugged nonchalantly.

“Your husband does it on purpose. Mine just happens, for some unknown reason,” Gideon sighed in defeat at Jonas.

“Still, doesn’t mean you should stop trying.”

“I was an AI for most of my life. I simply existed to please others and do their bidding. My wants and needs were put last,” Gideon reminded her not unkindly, “I’m not even sure I have the same wants and needs other humans do. I’ve never given myself much of a chance to find out. Besides, your husband keeps me plenty busy with all his ridiculousness.”

“Yes, I’m sure he does,” Miranda looked at her keenly. Gideon felt guilt wash over her under Miranda’s intense gaze. It shouldn’t have surprised her that Miranda knew how Gideon felt. How she had always felt. Miranda had always been the smarter of the two. Still, Gideon would have preferred to keep it to herself. For as long as she could anyways.

“He ought to be grateful for having a good friend like you,” Miranda smiled softly as she tucked a strand of Gideon’s hair behind her ear.

“And having you as a wife,” Gideon smiled back.

“The man has no idea how lucky he is, does he?” Miranda joked.

“I think you should take him back now,” Gideon said. Miranda frowned at her words until she realized that Gideon was pushing Jonas back into her arms. “I can feel myself leaving.”

“Ah, well I suppose my break is over. Say bye to Auntie Gideon now, Jonas,” Miranda took his pudgy hand to wave at Gideon.

The former AI laughed in return and pinched the child’s cheek, “Goodbye Jonas Gideon. Be good for your mother. And give your father hell.”

“Wise words always,” Miranda nodded at her seriously, “Take care of him?”

Gideon smiled, “Always.”

(Miranda was always the smart one. She always knew.)

* * *

 

“I preferred the leather chair I think.”

Rip sighed as he closed the door and put the papers down on his desk. He stared at the happily lounging Gideon in his chair and glowered, “There would be no space to keep it in here anyways.”

“Sure there is, just get rid of the desk.”

“Then where would I work?” Rip quipped.

“You work too hard at the desk job. You should come back to the Waverider.”

“Easier said than done. Considering I haven’t known where it is for the past three years.”

“You’re the one that left.”

Rip sighed as he moved her out of his seat and stole it from her. Gideon easily maneuvered onto his desk, arms crossed as she glared at him. Somehow, they always ended up on this topic.

“I always imagined I would come back,” he admitted.

Gideon bit her lip, “You do.”

“Recently for you?” Perhaps that would explain why she was so angry with him about it again.

“No,” she admitted, “But being back here. Wandering the halls, running into Agents Sharpe and Greene. Before you come back. It hurts.”

“I never meant to hurt you.”

“You never do,” Gideon stared blankly at the wall. “Do I show up here again?”

“Is this your first time here?” Rip frowned at her. At Gideon’s nod, he sighed, finally understanding her anger, “Yes. Many times, actually.” Her visits were what kept him sane. He missed Gideon fiercely. It reminded him of how he had lived in the Refuge and constantly looked forward to her visits. After meeting her properly, he never imagined he would have to go through life without her again.

“I was always so angry with you for leaving me. For as long as you did-”

“Which would be?” Rip asked innocently. There was no harm in knowing when he could see her again. Properly.

Gideon smirked in response, “All that time, and you had carved a life without me.”

“Hardly,” Rip snorted. He gestured to the couch that took up the other half of the room, “In my first year here you showed up and insisted I buy that thing so that you can catch up on sleep whenever you’re here.”

“I suppose it does look rather comfortable.”

“It is,” Rip confirmed. At Gideon’s questioning look, he blushed. Perhaps he did work too hard and ended up taking a few naps on it. He took her hands in his, “You’ve always been with me, Gideon. I could never leave you, even if I wanted to. And I don’t.”

Rip leaned forward, his arms crossed in her lap as she faced him. Silently, he waited for her response. Finally, she blurted out, “I want to stop travelling.”

“What?” Rip blinked.

“I’m exhausted of this,” Gideon gestured around them, “Of the two of us being from different parts in our timestream. Never knowing where we stand with each other. I always imagined I would have a normal life as a human, and it has been anything but.”

“Alright,” Rip agreed easily.

Gideon stared at him blankly, “What, that’s it?”

“We’ve already had some version of this conversation,” Rip shrugged, “Multiple times actually. I already have the Bureau working on trying to find you some sort of a cure. Apologies for the first one, it’s quite painful. And you refused to talk to me after.”

“I see,” Gideon looked down at her hands.

“Hey, we’ll figure something out. Promise,” Rip squeezed her hands until she smiled back. Small, but real. Rip cleared his throat, steeling himself to ask his question, “I’m not a big fan of being in different timestreams either. I always have lots of questions. Like when I’m going to see you again? When you turn human? When I tell you the truth?”

Gideon remained silent, not even a facial twitch revealing the slightest of answers.

Rip sighed as he stumbled over his words, “Or if, we’re – what we are. In the future?”

“We are, what we’ve always been,” Gideon answered softly, her hand coming to his face.

“And more?” Rip swallowed as he stared at her intently.

Gideon dropped her eyes, leaning forward as she answered, “You’ll have to find out for yourself, Rip. It has to be lived, not told.”

“It’s not fair,” Rip complained as he scooted forward as well. They were far too close now, but neither made any effort to move away. “How much longer am I going to have to wait? To even see you again?”

“You’re seeing me now.”

“You know what I mean,” Rip said sternly.

“I know,” Gideon agreed. It was what she always loved about him. Even as an AI, that was what he referred to as his Gideon. He had never really cared if she was human or not. He only cared for her. She decided to throw him a bone, “Two more years.”

“That’s forever.”

“And hardly any time at all,” Gideon promised, “Besides, I’ll come visit. As much as I can.”

“You had better,” Rip teased as he pulled Gideon towards him. She shrieked as she fell against him ungracefully, their foreheads hitting and Rip ended up with a mouthful of Gideon’s hair. She laughed against him as he painfully readjusted their position so she was settled nicely in his lap. He was sure to have bruises from this tomorrow. “I imagined that going a lot smoother in my head,” Rip admitted heavily embarrassed as he rubbed his head.

“Of course you did,” Gideon reached out to touch the sore spot, “It’s a good thing you’ve still got some time to practice, I suppose.”

* * *

 

“It worked,” Ray announced.

“It did?” Gideon blinked as she held on to Rip’s hands. The three of them along with Jax were crowded in the Waverider medbay, waiting on Gideon’s test results. After so long of trying, Ray was telling them that she could no longer time travel unintentionally.

“You sure, man?” Jax asked as Rip looked at them in worry.

Ray turned to the screen and pulled up two slides, “I’m sure. After getting Caitlin’s help, she was able to identify the gene in Gideon’s system, similar to the meta-gene. But after that last dose, your bloodwork indicates that you’re free of it. You can’t time travel anymore, Gideon.”

“It worked,” Rip repeated in understanding. It made sense, he had never seen Gideon older than she was now. His mind had always gone to the worst case scenario, but this was a much better result.

“Yes, it did,” Gideon nodded dumbly. She always thought she would feel differently at this moment. Some sense of stability or accomplishment. But she felt nothing. It was like any other day. After they finished in the medbay, Jax went on to help make dinner. Rip and Gideon took care of the dishes while Sara yelled at Mick for making a mess in the media room. Life went on as usual.

Except this time, Gideon was here for all of it, rather than disappearing at inopportune times.

“Are you alright?” Rip asked as he pulled the covers back and slipped into the bed next to her.

“I’m fine,” Gideon said curtly, turning away from him.

“Gideon.” She huffed and turned back around, lying flat on her back as her Captain watched her, propping himself up on an elbow. “What’s wrong?”

“I should be happy,” Gideon said miserably, “It’s what I’ve always wanted. A normal human life without any of the time travelling. Or at least none of the unexpected ones.”

“But?” Rip pressed.

Gideon sighed and curled towards him, “I just feel empty. It’s so final, it’s all just over. No more traveling through time to see you at different ages. It was like an adventure each time.”

Rip pulled her by the waist against his chest and held her there, “It’s just one chapter of our lives, Gideon. I loved getting to see you every time, it was like having you for extras. But every time you were gone, I – that was harder than I imagined.”

“I know,” Gideon said as she fiddled with his shirt. She couldn’t quite understand honestly. Rip had always been there. Whether she was time travelling or living life linearly. He was her constant.

“No you don’t,” Rip called her out, “I suppose it’s over now for me too. No more surprise visits.”

That of course, wasn’t entirely true. Gideon had ended up in Rip’s personal future a handful of times. But some things were better lived rather than told.

“No more secrets,” he continued.

“Other than the usual few,” Gideon responded playfully.

Rip chuckled against her and pulled her closer to him, his arms tightening around her, “Now all that’s left is an adventure of our own. Together. That’s not so bad, is it?”

“No, it could never be bad with you,” Gideon tucked her head under his chin. She could feel his heart beating underneath her. Nothing could ever be bad or boring with Rip by her side. They did everything together.

* * *

 

Gideon walked around the house trying to get her bearings. She had never been here before. There was nothing to suggest what era she was in. Gideon could only glean that she was somehow in Rip’s house. She knew this because she had found a room that clearly replicated his study from the Waverider; filled with souvenirs throughout time.

The walls were littered with pictures of people. Sometimes she could recognize a Legend or an old friend from the Bureau. Others, not so much. There were strangers all over. Gideon wandered into the living room, the windows were huge and the entire room was bathed in the golden light of the setting sun. There was an easel with an unfinished oil painting, paints still out on the palette ready for use. She stared at if for a moment, it was clearly meant to be a portrait of the Waverider.

Gideon stopped and stared at the floor. Toys were scattered across the rug. Gideon smiled as she picked up a teddy bear from under the toy train. Its left ear was half damaged but it had clearly been well loved.

“I see you’ve found Ted. E. Bear,” a voice sounded from behind her.

Gideon closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. She knew what was coming but she didn’t want to turn around and face it. She could hear the weariness in his voice, she could deduce by the ages of the Legends in the pictures, by the softness of the footfalls. But she didn’t want to see it. That would make it real.

“It’s okay. You have to face me some time, Gideon,” he placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing Gideon to turn and face him properly.

“Hello Captain,” Gideon greeted the old man in front of her. His silver hair, the creases in his forehead, his soft wrinkled hands – weaker than they would have been when he used to shoot his revolver. He peered at her through his glasses, adjusting them to get a better look at her.

“Hello Gideon,” he smiled at her. His hand came out to touch her cheek, but stopped midway, as if unsure whether she would want his affection. She always did. Gideon stepped into his reach, his hand moving from her cheek to her hair. “You look so young,” he whispered.

“That’s usually my line,” Gideon’s voice broke as she spoke. She didn’t want to see him like this, not towards the end of his life. Oh, she was happy he had lived a long life, but she didn’t want to imagine the end of him. Gideon blinked away the tears that plagued her.

“Yes, I suppose it is,” Rip rasped, “Mind if we sit?” He nodded to the sofa. Gideon nodded and helped him over despite his insistence he was fine. He took the bear from her hands, “I’d be careful, he’s a favourite.”

“With the children?” Gideon asked innocently.

“Yes.”

“Yours?” she continued. They both knew what she was really asking.

Rip simply smiled at her, “I didn’t think I’d get to see you again. You’ve hardly ever visited me this far in my timeline.”

“Well I suppose I wanted it to be a surprise,” Gideon spoke for her future self.

“And it is quite the surprise, a very good one,” Rip agreed.

“Did – did you have a good life, Captain?”

“I did,” Rip nodded, “We both did.”

“Oh. Am I?” Gideon trailed off, not wanting to think about her own mortality at this point.

“You’re out right now. Visiting,” Rip rolled his eyes, “You’ll be back later.” Gideon let out a sigh of relief.

“Are you happy?” Gideon continued asking.

“Yes,” Rip looked at her, as intently as he always had. His hand tangled in her hair, though not as strongly as he had done when he was younger. As he did in her present time. “It was a happy life because you were there. I don’t think I ever told you, what this meant to me. Having you constantly in my life, even for a few brief moments. You brought me hope and happiness, Gideon. Thank you for that.”

“You taught me how to feel,” Gideon confessed herself, “I didn’t think I was capable of that before you.”

“You always were,” Rip insisted, “And I will always be grateful for your loyalty and love.” Gideon swallowed and blinked back tears at that. “What?” Rip asked.

“I do,” Gideon whispered.

“What?”

“I do love you,” she finished, just as quietly.

Rip chuckled, “Yes, I know.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her into a hug.

Gideon pressed her face against his neck, sure that he could feel the wetness on her cheeks. “Please don’t leave me,” she begged.

“You’re the one that’s always leaving. I’m always here, constantly waiting for you to visit or for you to come back,” Rip consoled. He supposed that’s what love was.

“You know what I mean,” Gideon mourned.

Rip shushed her, “This day was always going to come eventually. And I have lived a good life, with Miranda, Jonas, you, the Legends. Everyone I needed. And you’ve got all that yet to come. I promise. You’re with me every step of the way, Gideon. As you’ve always been. I’m not going anywhere, not without you.”

Gideon kissed his cheek, “Neither am I. Not without you.”

(“You were so young!” Rip laughed as he held his Gideon, regaling her with how she had just visited him again.

“Shut up, I still am!” Gideon pouted.

Rip smiled at her, “Yes, you are.” Gideon rolled her eyes at him as he looked at her fondly. “You said you loved me, you could barely even say it.”

Gideon frowned, “I remember that. It was the first time I had ever said it. Out loud. Of course I was terrified.”

“Well, I might be a few decades late, but I love you too,” Rip squeezed her hand.

Gideon’s eyes sparkled, “I know.”)

* * *

 

“We are not watching the terminator and that is final!”

“Oh come on, Gideon. You’re not being fair!” Jax whined from his seat, “Rip! She’s not being fair!”

“She’s being perfectly fair,” Rip rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to her on the couch, “The last time you people picked a movie, the robot went crazy on human domination.”

“That was a classic!” Ray argued.

“Of course you would think so,” Gideon glared at him.

“Can we just pick a movie already?” Zari demanded as she stuffed her face with licorice, “At this point I’ll even watch Singing in the Rain.”

“Not as good as Fiddler on the Roof!” Mick insisted.

“We really do need to pick something,” Amaya said.

“And preferably today,” Nate pointed out.

“As long as it doesn’t negatively depict computers and machines,” Gideon argued, “For goodness sake, I turned human. You don’t see me demanding everyone bow down to my power.”

“Well you do have pretty strict rules for the Waverider,” Jax frowned.

“It’s my ship,” Gideon snapped at him as Rip laughed beside her.

“You’ve only been human for a few weeks. Maybe you’ll still go crazy evil later on,” Zari said.

“If I do, it will be because of all of you!” Gideon countered.

“Okay, Gideon’s evil plots aside,” Sara raised her hands, “We need to pick a movie. I did not get all dressed in my comfy PJs if we’re not doing movie night properly. And we’re almost out of popcorn already!” Sara shook the nearly empty bowl for them.

“Here, I’ll get some more,” Gideon stood up much to everyone’s protests, “It is popcorn! I can handle it!” Sara shrugged and handed her the bowl. Gideon grabbed it and took two steps before she suddenly blinked out of sight. The bowl fell to the ground with a resounding crash.

“What the hell just happened?” Zari stared at the empty space where Gideon had been, “Where did she go?”

“Rip?” Jax looked over at the older man worriedly. Rip simply sighed and picked up the bowl from the ground.

“Pick a movie,” he told the group, “I’ll go get the popcorn.”

“But Gideon?” Amaya prompted him.

“She’ll be back,” Rip shrugged, “You’ve seen her visit from the future. Now we get to live through when she’s gone. Pick a movie.” He turned and walked out of the room to the kitchen. He turned on the fabricator and waited for it to finish. He looked up suddenly, “I would have thought my exit showed my insistence on wanting to be alone?”

“We just wanted to check on you,” Jax said with Ray next to him.

“Make sure you were alright,” Ray added.

Rip looked at the nearly full bowl, “I’ve lived my entire life getting visits from Gideon. Always looking forward to the next one. For an extra dose of her presence. I never gave much thought to what happened to me while she was gone.” It was much lonelier than he had expected.

“Well we’re here, if you need us,” Jax insisted.

“I know Jax, thank you,” Rip clapped a hand on the young man’s shoulder. Suddenly there was a loud thump from the bridge and Sara was yelling for Rip. She was back faster than he expected thankfully, but he knew all her time jaunts wouldn’t be like this. The former Captain pushed the bowl into Ray’s hands and ran out to the bridge where Gideon was sitting on the ground, a hand to her head.

“Oh Gideon,” Rip ran over and cradled her in his arms.

“You knew that would happen,” she accused him, “You knew all this time.”

“Yes,” Rip nodded guiltily. He remembered this conversation from years ago.

“You didn’t tell me.”

“I couldn’t, please Gideon. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I would have told you if I could. But it was your future, you know the rules,” Rip soothed her as he rubbed circles into her back.

Gideon groaned, “My head hurts. Is this a hangover?”

“Yes, the beginnings of one I would expect. Could someone get her an aspirin or something?” Rip demanded of the crowd around them. Slowly the Legends dispersed giving them the space they needed.

“I thought becoming human would be it,” Gideon frowned, “But it’s not, is it? This is going to keep happening.”

“Yes,” Rip confirmed.

“And you know everything that I’m going to go through.”

“Most things. I imagine there’s some stuff even I haven’t lived through,” Rip admitted, “You’re quite secretive when you want to be.”

“Learned from the best,” Gideon shot back before frowning and leaning against him again. Anything to stop the pounding headache. “What happens now?”

“I’ll tell you what I can,” Rip offered. It was never part of any deal that they had made, but he had kept this from her for so long. It was the least he could do. He held her in his arms as he soothed her, “And whatever happens next, I’ll be right there with you, Gideon. For all of it.”

(“Promise?”

“Always.”)


End file.
